


Listen

by sidewinder



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: ...And for the first time, Marcushears.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).



Marcus listened to the tranquil music of the evening, as he sat on the deck of the boat, a cold beer in hand.

Gentle waves lapped at the hull, rhythmic and calm. A week’s worth of stormy weather had finally broken and the air felt clean and renewed.

Along the nearby shore, crickets chirped and frogs croaked, the males of both species doing their best to lure new mates out into the darkness.

From inside the ship itself, he heard Peter humming to an old, familiar song on the radio while he washed dishes in the galley sink.

The simple sounds of an ordinary night. They should not have been so novel to a man of Marcus’ age. And yet, he found himself enraptured by what he could only describe as a symphony of blissful peace and serenity.

The radio eventually went silent, and Peter’s humming drew nearer as footsteps landed on creaky floorboards. Hands fell gently upon Marcus’ shoulders and Peter stood behind him, quiet for a moment.

“What do you hear, Marcus?” he asked.

“I hear... _everything_ ,” he answered, smiling. Content. “For the first time in my life. I hear _life_ , not God. Not nothing. And it’s...beautiful.”


End file.
